Precious Little Heart
by Pink-Hart
Summary: AU, Seven years old Will Graham has to deal with good old BORING Hannibal Lecter...? (platonic Hannigram/Willana)


**Disclaimer:** don't own it... *sigh*

Will sat on Hannibal's couch, very uncomfortable in his own skin, let alone the choice of cloth Hannibal forced him to wear, a suit and tie, every child's nightmare. The poor seven years old hated every second of it.

"Mr. Lecter, can I please change out of these clothes?" asked Will while looking at Hannibal desperately.

Will's plead went unnoticed. "These clothes make you look more sophisticated, William, they suits you better than your old ones." Hannibal expressed, very pleased with his own explanation, although he noticed, the cute child pouted more. He sighed; he had assumed that because William was an intelligent child that he would act like an adult. It would seem that's not going to be the case here.

"What is it, William? You know you can tell me anything," Hannibal says as he walks towards Will, who was in some sort of inner turmoil. Will begins, "Can I go back to Auntie Alana's house?" He was using his sad, puppy eyes effect, at the same time. Hannibal flinched at that, he knows the damn kid knew what those puppy eyes did to him, and he loathed the idea of Alana having the kid all to herself, although, she did brag about how William would ask for her sooner or later... The thought makes him want to kill someone, preferably Alana. "And why is that?" Hannibal asked, maintaining a tight smile on his face, while trying to hold back the urge to growl.

"Because you are BORING! All you ever do is read, cook, and work! Auntie Alana lets me wear my normal clothe, she takes me to the aquarium, theme park, and cinema. I want to see my puppies, Winston must miss me a lot, and I miss him and my other puppies so much! And I get to play with Bev and the other kids!" Will was out of his breath when he was finally done screaming his head off at Hannibal who looked hurt and outraged at the same time, Will wanted to add that he missed junkfood too, but he didn't think Hannibal would want to hear about that.

Hannibal was screaming on the inside, how dare this kid, talk to him like that!? He did everything he could in the best interest for the child; he took him in, correction he fought hard to take him in. Hannibal felt somewhat of guilt for having to kill this boy's father, how unfortunate for that good man to pass by one of his kills. He remembers the very first time he heard that the man had left an only child behind, who was about to be placed into the system. He had asked his colleague Dr. Alana Bloom to check in the details for him, lying to her, saying he was a friend of the boy's dead father. When she met Will, Alana automatically fell in love with him, and she kept telling Hannibal how cute that boy was, she also joked about Will becoming a lady-killer one day. She expressed her thoughts about the possibility of taking the child in. Hannibal paid no attention to her, he felt the need to go and see how the child is doing for himself.

Alana wasn't exaggerating, when she said that the boy was cute, he was absolutely adorable. When Hannibal first saw him he felt something, he's not sure what it was, but his cold heart, warmed a little at the sight of the wonders lad. Hannibal soon found out that the boy's appearance wasn't the only fascinating thing about him. Will's mind works true wonders; his unique ability was of sheer magnificent. Hannibal knew he wanted that boy, he wanted to take him in, he wanted this little boy in his lonely life, because, he had a feeling, that someone with this remarkable boy's talents can actually understands him... So hearing William saying he wants to leave him did hurt him greatly, and especially to Alana, who fought him over "_who will takes in_" Will.

Lost deep in his thoughts, Hannibal didn't realize that Will moved from where he was standing, he didn't even feel when Will placed both of his arms around Hannibal's waist, he only felt it when Will closed in and hugged his waist. "I-I'm sorry, please, don't look sad. I like you Mr. Lecter... I just want to be a kid too." Will murmurs, into Hannibal's suit. Hannibal's eyes soften, his rage vanished, and maybe he was over thinking things. He hugs Will back, part of him never wants to let go of this child ever, and another part, a small part, knows that if he truly loves and care for William, he would do what best for him, regardless of how he may feels about it.

He gently pulls William away and kneels down to Will's height, and says, "Very well, William, I'll take you to Alana's, if that's what would make you happy." looking deeply into Will's eyes, trying not give into his sadness, he have to give this wonderful boy up, for his own sake. Will look up to him and say, "I want to go there, but that doesn't mean I don't want to be with you anymore, I really, really, like you Mr. Lecter," Will clarified, and added, "and I love your cooking, you are amazing!" with a wide smile. Hannibal felt like crying, this lad made him feel things he never thought he could feel before. "I'm really happy to hear that, William. But I supposed at Alana's is where you can be truly happy. You'll live with her from now on, I know she'd love to have you," Hannibal saw Will pouting, and said, "I'll never stop being your friend, William! I'll always be there as your doctor, and we can see each other anytime you would like, and of course, I'll be cooking for you from time to time." Hannibal smiled as Will, practically throws himself at him and wrapped his little arms around his neck. Hannibal embraced his precious William tightly. "And William, always remember that I love you." he feels Will nods his head. He will make sure that this child stays in his life no matter what.

**End**.

**A/N:** _There goes my second try! :)_


End file.
